Wasted Time
by LoVe-N-HaPpInEsS
Summary: Shortly after Graduation, Yumi moves to Tokyo to attend the University. After she leaves, Ulrich joins the military. Five years pass and the friends are all reunited at a High School reunion. People change and sometimes it isn't for the better. Y/U J/A O/S W/OC (Rated M for later chapters)


This is the first new story of 2013. Sorry I've been out of commission for so long. Had a horrible case of writer's block. Damn writer's block. But I'm back now. This story takes place after CLE (Code Lyoko Evolution for those who don't know). Anywho... I'M BACK BABY! W00T!

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, Code Lyoko Evolution, or any of the characters. I do however own the plot and a few OC's ^^

Without further delay... I give you the story.

Wasted Time

Chapter One

Ulrich's P.O.V

I prepared myself, today was going to be the day. A smile made its way to my face. I had been readying myself for this moment for over four years. Today was the day I would, against all odds and agreements, face my fear and finally tell Yumi how I felt. I wouldn't keep anything to myself. I loved her for crying out loud and have for years. I sighed and hung my head slightly.

_What if she rejected me?_

This question hung in the thick air around me. I didn't like to think about it, but there was a possibility that she might not return my feelings. My heart ached slightly. I shook my head 'cheer up Stern... it will only hurt for a moment' I nodded in self agreement and turned away from the bathroom mirror for a moment.

How cliché...

I was standing in front of the mirror in the dorm's restroom reciting what I would say to the woman I loved. It was like something out of a corny Teen Movie. I laughed slightly at that thought before pulling my pants on and walking out of the bathroom with my towel draped over my bare shoulders.

I had to say, I'd grown up alot in the four years I had attended Kadic Academy. I mean here I was at the academy's High School. I was only eighteen slots below Jeremie when it came to my grades, which kept my father off my back, and I was captain of the school's soccer team.

My life was perfect.

Xana had been shut down two years ago, I had time to get my grades up, I was able to spend more time with Yumi, and finally, I was happy. I didn't have to stress over a malevolent computer virus trying to take over the world. The only thing missing in my life was Yumi. I mean sure, I had her as a friend... but that wasn't what I wanted. I loved her. I wanted her to be mine and mine alone. If that sounds crazy, I guess that's what love does to me.

Oh, I don't think I mentioned that graduation was right around the corner and because Yumi got held back a year, thanks to Xana, she would be walking with me. We had already decided that.

Odd normally would have been my walking buddy but he and Sissi had been going out for a year now and they would be walking together. I chuckled remembering how they used to hate each other's guts. I always knew something like this might happen. And of course, Jeremie and Aelita were an item... obviously. Laura got transferred to a new school because she was just too smart for Kadic. William graduated on time and had moved away. Though, we all knew he'd be back for graduation just because he'd try to sweep Yumi away... as always.

I unlocked the door to my dorm and pushed it open to find everyone crowded around Jeremie's laptop on Odd's bed. Yumi was sitting on the edge with Aelita to her left and Jeremie was between Odd and Sissi. What a sight to see after just getting out of a shower. Yumi waved and tossed me a tan muscle shirt that was hanging on my closet door "here" she said sounding slightly amused.

I pulled the shirt on and walked over "what'cha workin' on there, Jer?"

Jeremie looked up and grinned "everyone is just helping with my valedictorian speech. Would you like to read what I have so far?"

I shook my head "pass... besides, it would be better to just hear it for the first time at the ceremony" he grinned, which meant he agreed with me. I looked at Yumi and she smiled which caused me to turn a nice shade of pink. I smiled back and took a seat on my bed trying to think of how I was going to spill my guts. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back into the wall and sighed. I felt the bed move and opened one eye to find Yumi sitting next to me "you look confused... is everything okay?"

Great... she just had to ask.

"Of course," I lied, "just thinking about graduation and what lies ahead for me... ya know?"

She nodded and giggled as we both heard Aelita and Sissi talking to eachother about prom coming up. I rubbed the back of my neck. Yumi turned and looked at me, I looked back "so..." we both said in unison which caused Yumi to laugh. I loved her laugh. I smiled "you first..."

"Nah, go ahead... my thought was probably stupid anyway"

"No way... anything you have to say is worth listening to"

I watched a nice shade of pink tint her porcelain cheeks and high-fived myself in my mind. She sighed "fine... then you have to tell me what you were going to say"

"Deal"

She bit her lip slightly "its kind of about prom..." she looked nervous but so was I. I just smiled "okay... shoot" I said trying to encourage her to go on. She smiled "I'm getting to it... anyway... I was wondering if you had a date yet"

I froze and then swallowed my pride "uh... you know me... I'm kind of a loner, no one wants to go with me to prom..." she remained silent, "uh... has anyone asked you yet?"

"No... I'm waiting for a certain _someone_ to ask me"

Was that my cue? What if she was waiting for someone else to ask her? Was it getting hotter in here, or was it just me. 'Screw it, here goes nothing...' I told myself "oh" I smiled finally getting the point seeing the blush on her gorgeous face "in that case, did you want to go with me?" it was out in the open now. Silence filled the room and I could feel everyone's eyes on us. I looked around nervously and confirmed my suspicion.

She chuckled nervously "why is everyone so interested in our conversation all of a sudden?"

I shook my head as they went back to their own conversations. Yumi leaned against me and sighed "I thought you'd never ask... you're usually so oblivious"

"Oblivious? I don't know what you mean..." I said a little sarcastically causing the Japanese girl to laugh. "You want to get out of here?" I whispered. She just nodded and we stood leaving everyone else to what they were doing.

Yumi's P.O.V

I sighed slightly once we were alone. We stood on the bridge overlooking the river by the factory. The very same factory where we fought against Xana. This was our last year together, I knew I wanted it to count. He could be slightly clueless when it came to me. Though, he be more obvious if I had asked him to. I would be going away to Tokyo University after High School was over and I just knew that I might never get another chance to spend the night dancing with Ulrich. It was something I had always wanted. Graduation night would be my last night in this country. I had already been accepted into the university and mom and dad already booked my flight.

Despite my flunking out of my freshman year and having to repeat it, they seemed to not mind as much as I thought they would. Oh well, at least I would be graduating with my friends.

Didn't practice in front of my bedroom mirror for nothing...

"I love the way the sun sets over the river don't you? It's so gorgeous"

Ulrich smiled and looked at me I could almost hear a line from a cheesy Teen Movie 'not as gorgeous as you' "the way the water sparkles gives the sunset an almost magical glow" he answered instead. I looked at him. In the light of the sunset he was absolutely "breathtaking..." I caught myself saying that as we looked at eachother. I put my hands on the railing. Ulrich smiled "exactly what I was thinking..." he lightly placed his hands on mine and I smiled softly looking into those pools of dark amber that I had grown to love.

The gap between us slowly started to get smaller as I lost myself in those eyes. We were so close I could feel his breath. I moved one of my hands slowly out from under his and placed it on the back of his neck making circular motions with my thumb just under his hairline "perfect..." I whispered softly and looked down at our shoes.

I felt his hand under my chin. My heart was beating so fast, I swore it might explode. I allowed him to tilt my head to look at him. "Y-yeah... you are..." he said before lightly brushing his lips against my forehead. I felt the heat return to my face and chewed on my lower lip nervously. He was still there, inches from my face.

I hadn't noticed until now, but he was a good five or six inches taller than me...

Oh god...

I hadn't noticed that we got closer. My heart was now hammering against my rib cage and the I had butterflies in my stomach. Before I realized it, I had tip-toed and pressed my lips against his. I felt him tense up slightly before he pulled me closer and returned my kiss. What was I so afraid of before? This was exactly how I had imagined my first kiss with Ulrich Stern...

It was perfect...

Ulrich's P.O.V

It was getting dark. Yumi and I had been sitting on the bridge, her in my lap, overlooking the river for a few hours now. Her parents would want her home eventually. I sighed in realization "it's getting late..."

Yumi snuggled into me more and groaned "no fair..."

I laughed at how cute she could be sometimes and ran my fingers through her slightly longer black hair "its not like we won't see eachother again tomorrow..." I said softly planting a kiss on the top of her head, "tomorrow is Saturday anyway... I want to help you pick out a dress for next Friday. I was thinking something that flows and accentuates your natural curves."

Yumi giggled "what? Am I not capable of picking out my own dress"

"I didn't mean it like that... I just wanted to help. You'd look amazing in anything you wore... but I'll still pay for the one you want no matter how much"

She nodded and we stood up. She took my hand and laced her fingers with mine "mind walking me home?" I smiled and nodded. I walked her home.

A/N Chapter one complete... Review and let me know what you think. If I get at least 5 reviews, I promise to post chapter two ^^ honest.


End file.
